K'theenya
K'theenya (Kuh-theen-yuh, soft th) is a strange woman of few morals, and does whatever seems like a good idea at the time. She is often seen drunk. Appearance As she can shapeshift K'theenya's exact appearance can vary as the situation demands, but normally she sticks to minor variations on one of two forms. Generally in any form she keeps only one tail visible, and hides her wings. Her "human" form pictured is of a slender tan girl of slightly above average height in her early 20s. Her hair is orange and most of it is only a bit past her shoulders and worn loose, with a knee length tail in the back that is worn in either a wrap, a ponytail with hairbands down it at intervals, or a braid. She appears to be wearing too much eyeliner as a result of retaining her 'mask'. Her eyes are silver to light blue with slit golden pupils. Sometime she changes them to black. Her sense of style involves wearing obnoxious amounts of corduroy. She wears a shirt that shows her midriff, her blue collar which was a gift from Shikhazra, jackets, hats, a belt, and long pants or shorts. Her shoes, when present are generally slip ons. Even as a human she'll retain her black tipped rounded foxlike ears, and at least one fox tail. Her tails are tipped with white with a border of black separating them from the red.Her wings are covered in the same shade as the majority of her fur, except for the tops which are rimmed in black, and the bottoms are tipped with white. Her true form is often called a ferretfox or foxferret. She mostly has the body of a ferret with the coloring, digitigrade feet, canine head, and mobile ears of a fox. Her fur is predominantly red-orange in color with a white belly and black markings up her legs. She has a black mask around her eyes which is usually distinct from the black around her muzzle. She also has a black 'saddle' mark down her back. Her true form ranges between a small fox and a large wolf in size depending on the situation. When fighting or digging her claws can be lengthened to be comparable to a badgers. She is actually more comfortable in her real form, but due to difficulties with communication and lack of thumbs isn't in it very much when others are around. Her energy repletes faster as well as injuries healing better in her true form. This form is also more useful for sneaking around as people are more likely to assume she's just someone's strange looking pet. Biography K'theenya is essentially a ferret possessing all the powers of a 9-tailed kitsune. She's also a bit of a drunk. Really given this she acts about how you'd expect. Despite her hybrid status she tends to consider herself a kitsune. The only thing she really cares about is not being bored, and is just as happy chasing around a laser pointer as going on a treasure hunt. Generally if she's involved in a larger cause it's because that's what her friends are doing. Within her first century she was mostly around her mother as her father had gone off to do other things. After she was grown her mother was killed by unknown perpetrators. Her father went after them, but if he even knew of his daughter's existence is unknown, so she didn't even know about this nevermind his fate. At around 50 years she met and fell in love with another young kitsune, but human hunters killed him. At an unknown point, but when she was still young she befriended Shikhazra It's hard to put a finger on K'theenya's exact age as she tends to dismiss as trivial things others would consider kind of important. She even claims to have met herself time-travelling a few times, but it's hard to tell if they were her, alternate universe copies, or if she's just delusional. The earliest landmark of her age is apparently one time she fell asleep and when she woke up? BAM CHINA. She gained her 9th tail through highly unorthodox methods, but has no memory of quite what as she was blackout drunk at the time. Whatever they were they seem to have been the final straw as it made an organization known as the Kitsune Council declare her an enemy, and even that all hybrid kitsune with magical creatures must be eliminated. On gaining her 9th tail her eyes switched from light blue to silver with gold pupils. Sometimes the Council succeeds in sealing her into some object that retains a fox on it in some way. Her maturity tends to vary depending on how she feels that century. Sometimes she'll spend them drunk out of her mind or asleep, and other times she'll take on students to pass some of her magical skills to. A few of them feel like they owe her their lives and others resent her carefree attitude despite her immense powers. On her most recent bout of being sealed K'theenya was captured by the Orange Lantern Corps who thought to control her and use her powers for their own ends. There she met up with Ynot, and they slew a dragon after which he gave her a ride off the planet and built her her own spaceship, the Drunken Ferret. She has since set out with Shaern and Sonia in search of her "treasure". After having found her treasure she was a minor combatant in the Uterio war. Then, she was transported to help out a girl by the name of Diru. There she rescued Diru's sister Kithlara, and another girl by the name of Asharajaki from a compound doing research on unicorn hybrids run by the Kitsune Council. Finishing that she met with Klak and helped him gather the escaped prisoners from Malchior IV. Powers and Skills K'theenya has a wide variety of powers, a good deal of which stem from her strange heritage as a cross between a ferret angel and a kyuubi no kitsune. Unusual for a kitsune she is quite proficient with elemental spells not of her element. Shapeshifting: As you'd expect from a kitsune she can shapeshift into a variety of forms. Flight: K'theenya is capable of two varieties of flight. Manual via her wings, and magical as part of her abilities. Manual flight is faster, and she's best at it in her native form. Flight in her human form is a bit clumsy. Her magical flight is more akin to levitation and she mostly uses it when she can't find a chair. Magic: '''K'theenya knows a wide variety of spells of various elements, many of which she makes up on the spot. As her main talent is being a magical being of immense power this is something that any foe should fear. '''Strength: '''K'theenya, as with all ferret angels is deceptively strong for her size. '''Invulnerability: '''Thanks to a ritual K'theenya has separated her heart as well as a few other vital organs from her body and has been rendered unkillable unless her opponent has access to them. '''VoidFoxes: '''The voidfoxes are independent of K'theenya's control. They're solid black, and have their bite has the effect of crushing anything in their grasp. They last until either dispelled, or the energy charge she's given them run out. They attack a target she has set for them. '''Fire Claws: When in badger-claw mode K'theenya can slash and send out scythes of fire from her claws. They dissipate on contact. Hoshi No Tama: 'K'theenya can separate up to eight of her tails and retain control of them. Normally a kitsune would never take this chance, but she's kind of special. While separated they'll orbit around her in the form of golden balls of light. They can be used as shield, light source, or be directed to fly off and scout. '''Non-Magical Combat: '''K'theenya's never had that much reason to fight without relying on her magic, and so treats it more as a novelty. While humanoid she tends to just grow badger-like claws and slash relying on her strength. An alternative method is shifting into a wolf-size version of her ferretfox form and grabbing enemies by the throat. '''Air Pocket: '''K'theenya is capable of summoning a bubble of oxygen around herself and others in case she finds herself in inhospitable environments such as in space or under water. Artifacts In her posession K'theenya has a mysterious jug. This jug was apparently made for her by an old friend. It changes it's appearance and size to different types of containers seemingly at random. It can produce any liquid K'theenya desires, but most often this is one of varying types of alcohol. After being drained it refills at a set rate. It has no known name, and K'theenya often refers to it as her 'treasure'. Her ship is known as the 'Drunken Ferret'. The ship was abandoned on the planet of Lemuro due to shenanigans. Any plans to recover, or even if she remembers the ship's existance is unknown. Relationships *'Sanya: *'Kithlara:' *'Diru:' *'Asharajaki:' *'Shikhazra: ' Trivia *K'theenya was previously used in a deviantArt RP group by the name of Heaven Hell Academy where she was nicknamed 'K'shmeeya' *Her favorite food is black holes. *Her themesong is Whiskey Bar (The Alabama Song) Official Art Art by Ferret-X, K'theenya's creator. Ktheenya sharpie.png|K'theenya in her most commonly seen form. K'theenya 2010 Drunk copy.png|The first appearance of...the JUG. Also K'theenya pretending she's all fox. K'theenya Portrait.png|A portrait of K'theenya K'theenya 2010 copy.png|The first appearance of K'theenya's main outfit. K'theenya 2006.png|The original image of K'theenya done in 2006. K'theenya 2010 Feral copy.png|Ferretfox~ Foxy_Pixel_base_used_by_Ferret_X copy.png|A small pixel of K'theenya's fox form. K'theenya 2006 Feral.png|The original drawing of K'theenya's beast form. K'theenya 2007 copy.png|K'theenya in all her main forms, including the rarely drawn anthro form. Dollmaker Images of K'theenya made on various dollmakers around the internet. K'theenya.png K'theenya 2 Gaia.png K'theenya 3 Gaia.png Selfy Ktheenya.png K'theenya Sonic.png K'theenya fox creator.jpg Category:Characters controlled by Ferret-X Category:Hybrids Category:Kitsune Category:Ferret Angels